Soyokaze
"The dangerous and beautiful wind sorceress, the incarnation of god that shall show the world her own powers. " —''The Jester Prince'' Soyokaze (そよ風) is one of the early Detachments of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, she is now one of the most prominent of The Hakuri Children and is also resides in The Mother Hakuri. She was created from two ribs and one lung from Demetrius body, taking twenty days to create. She is favored by Demetrius D. Xavier, she now has been charged with the job to assist Demetrius in his plans. Often acting as a go between for allies, doing most of Demetrius’s “Dirty work” and does assassination jobs on his behalf. Soyokaze is famed for her powers in wind manipulation, which were the skills that she was born with. Going by the alias of the Wind Sorceress (風はソーサレス, Kaze no Ichiko), she is known because of her bounty at 280,000,000. For such crimes of assassination of very prominent figures of the Government, for aiding and killing of the whole island of Ametsumi. For the defeat of Fredric Bagans and many Pacifista units, breaking into several Marine bases and stealing classified information. Appearance Soyokaze is technically eight years old, but appears to be a woman in her early twenties. Soyokaze has been said to be one of the most beautiful of the hakuri children, compared to most she is the most human looking. The only give away to her being a bit strange in appearance is her pointed ears. Her long black hair is tied up in a long bun and held together by a green cord. Although she wears traditional and long loose robes, she is very attractive to the opposite sex. She does have a very large bosom, which the outline of the breasts can be seen in the folds of her kimonos. She is a very figured woman, with lean muscle and a well trimmed waist. She has almost an hour-class figure with her obi tied, often revealing her real body shape in the folds of her kimono. On her hair she has two white feathers, one she uses to ride on and the second one is used for an unknown purpose. Keeping them in easy reach, she also wears a set of green beaded earrings throughout her whole time, with a green tassel on the end of them. In terms of clothing she is more of traditional and refined woman, believing to be more revealing only shows how weak a woman or man is. During the per-time skip, Soyokaze wears the traditional kimono of the kabuki dancers. She initially wore a green robe with a floral pattern; she often in battle would remove the upper sleeve exposing. Another layer with a red robe, with a zigzag pattern. She then wore a blue colored obi, tied twice around her waist and the rest hanging from her side. After the post-time skip, she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. During times of battle, Soyokaze would usually remove the right side and sleeve of her kimono to utilize her fan with greater ease. A few items that remained the same was, that her fan a white with red hints in it. She also went barefoot through her time and still choosing to go to this day. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Fan User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User